Un encuentro inesperado
by Danika Lefevre
Summary: HIATUS. Dexter viaja a Saltadilla sin esperar que ese mismo dia su vida cambiaria por ella. D/B No olviden dejar reviews. Crossover PPG/Dexter's lab
1. Chapter 1

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Era sábado por la mañana y Dexter iba con su familia de camino a Saltadilla porque iban a casa de la hermana de su mamà pues acababan de operarla y Luckas, su esposo necesitaba ayuda con los mellizos Pete y Pach.

Cuando al fin llegaron Luckas los recibe:

—¡Susan, Joe! Que alegria verlos, oh, veo que tambien viene el pequeño Dexter .

—¡No soy ningun pequeño, ya tengo 13 años!

—Bueno, no te precupes hijo- dijo Joe tratando de calmar a Dexter quien estaba muy molesto.

—¿Y donde esta Dee Dee?

—Dee Dee esta con sus amigas en el campamento de ballet.nos alcanzara aquí la proxima semana- respondio Susan con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pues ojala se ete divirtiendo mucho, ¿que les parece si pasamos?

—Por supuesto- contesto Joe.

Treinta minutos después de haber entrado y de haberse instalado Luckas dice:

—Es hora de ir por los chicos al curso de verano, ¿me acompañan?

—Si,claro - despues, Susan voltea y le dice a Dexter - mira hijo aquí hay curso de verano,y como estaremos aquí un mes, tal vez te quieras inscribir.

—No , gracias, seguramete solo hay niños pequeños y bobos.

—Como quieras, vamonos ya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al llegar a la escuela el primero en bajar del auto fue Dexter, quien quedo atonito al notar que escuela era.

— "Es la gran-Academia-de-Saltadilla, no lo puedo creer"-pensò-"Tiene el nivel académico mas alto de todo el país"

—Dexter, nos vemos aquí al rato, le voy a enseñar las instalaciones a tus padres.

Pero el chico no presto atención pues estabamuy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—"No lo puedo creer, ademas…"- sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por un balonazo al estomago que lo lanzo directo a la acera contraria y lo dejo inconciente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿estas bien?, ¿te lastime? -dijo una silueta(a la vista de Dexter, quien habia perdido sus lentes)- supongo que estos son tus lentes

—estoy bien , gracias –respondio tomando sus lentes-wow, que linda – murmuro.

—¿dijiste algo?-pregunto la silueta pelirroja

—N-no-dijo incorporandose y luego,sorprendido exclamo-¿Tu me lanzaste hasta aquí?

—si, lo lamento mucho-contesto recogiendo el balon

Una rubia y una morena que esperaban al otro lado de la calle gritaron:

—¡¡Apresurate Bombon!!

—si, ya voy

—¿Bomon? Lindo nombre.

—gracias, ¿cual es el tuyo?

—Dexter

—también tu nombre es lindo.

—gracias

La conversación fue interrumpida por las chicas de antes.

—te tardas mucho solo por una pelota.

—Lo siento, el es Dexter el chico que golpee con el balon.

—Much gusto Dexter, yo soy Burbuja, te encuentras bien?

—Si, mucho gusto.

—Yo soy Bellota- dijo friamente la morena- por cierto ,nos falta una persona para jugar quemados,¿ vienes?

— por supuesto, con la unica condicion de que no me vuelvan a golpear asi

En ese insante se escucho el claxon de un coche, seguido de un grito.

— vamonos Dexter

—Si, ya voy – respondiò èl sin animos- Bombon, estas inscrita en el curso de verano?

—Si y tambien en la escuela.

—entonces talvez nos veamos de nuevo- dijo subiendo a la camioneta y dirigiéndose a su madre- mamà , quiero inscribirme al curso de verano.

—pero crei que habias dicho que…- su enunciado fue interumpido por el chico

— olvida lo que dije, cambie de opinión.- dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto.

* * *

_Bueno, esta es la historia y muxas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leerla._

_Por cierto Joe y Susan son los padres de Dexter(les puse asi porque nunca dicen sus nombres)_

_Soy nueva por aquí asi que agradeceria sus comentarios,jitomatazos y lo que tengan que me ayude a mejorar.Si me van a decir que la historia quedo del nabo de menos diganme porque._

_**Eren** que te parecio ¿? Ojala te guste!!_

_porfa,porfa,porfa,porfa dejen REVIEWS!!(¿quieren otro capitulo o esta tan mal que mejor asi lo dejo?)necesito saber lo que opina la genteTT_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! He vuelto con otro capitulo, por fin me decidí a escribirlo, y espero les guste. Creo que eso seria todo, los veo abajo!!(Claro si no se aburren y terminan de leer xD)

* * *

Capitulo dos.

Eran las siete della mañana y Dexter se vestía aun medio dormido,pues se había acostado tarde esa noche preparando todo para el campamento y cuando había terminado le fue imposible dormir ya que estaba ansioso por volver a verla, aun no sabia nada sobre ella ,pero ya tendría tiempo en esas cuatro semanas del campamento.Y no solo eso, también estaría con sus primos, que por suerte eran solo un año menores que él y se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de haberse conocido hace tan solo un día.

Los gemelos irrumpieron en la habitación del chico discutiendo quien se sentaria del lado de la ventanilla en el autobus, cuando encontraron a la persona que buscabanparecieron olvidar su dicusión,ya que subitamente se quedaron en silecio.

-Oye Dex,¿Te falta mucho?se nos va a hacer tarde.-Pregunto Peter mientras se acercaba a la maleta de su primo y le indicaba a su hermano que le ayudara a bajarla-nos la vamos a bajar te esperamos en la camioneta.

-si, ya casi estoy listo-Dexter se tallaba los ojos del cansancio y comenzaba a ponerse los zapatos-bajo en seguida, chicos.

-No tardes Dex-dijo el gemelo menor siguiendo a su hermano con la maleta.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Èsta vez el primero en bajarse de la camioneta fue Jake, los mayores bajaron detras de él y los siguieron Lucas y Joe. Depués de que los adultos los ayudaron a dejar las maletas en el camión, se depidieron de los chicos y ellos fueron a encontrarse con su grupo, en el camino los hermanos hicieron de guia para el pelirrojo, quien aun no conocia las instalaciones,al terminar el pequeño recorrido de los jovenes por la escuela, llegaron al auditorio. Dexter estaba realmente sorprendido por el tamaño del lugar.

Mientras tanto Bombon en algun momento de su platica con la otras dos, habia quedado atrapada con un rubio.

-Hola Bombon-dijo el rubio.

-mmm...¿Hola?-respondió Bombon tratando de quitar el brazo de chico de su cuello, cosa queno logro.

-¿qué tal tus vacaciones hasta ahora?-el chico la llevaba hacia la puerta.

-Bien,gracias;adios-dijo dandose la vuelta para regresar con sus hermanas,pero él la sostuvo del hombro y le dió la vuelta.

-Espera, yo aun no te cuento sobre mis vacaciones-Bombon se rcargo en la pared mumurando_ "Aqui va otra vez..."_ .Él se paro enfrente y apoyo la mano en la pared junto a la cara de la pelirroja para recargarse.

Comenzó a hablar de sus vacaciones, Bombon asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando y volteaba a ver a sus hermanas que hablaba entre si y constantemente le señalaban el reloj para que se apresurara, pero el rubio no la dejaba ir.

-Bueno, al grano, me preguntaba si...- en ese momento Bombon observo como entraba un trio de chicos,entre ellos un pelirrojo al cual reconoció de inmediato, pasó por debajo del brazo del rubio y corrio a saludar a Dexter justo en el momento en que sus primos se alejaban de él para ir a registrarse con los el rubio no se dio cuenta pues habia volteado.-...¿te sentarias conmigo en el autobus?

Volteó a ver a la chica, para descubrir que ahora estaba platicando alegremente con cierto pelirrojo, no recordaba haberlo visto antes en el curso, pero no le cayó nada bien.

**x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

-Me alegra que hayas decidido inscribirte al curso, presiento que seremos buenos amigos-dice con una amplia sonrisa, Dex se sonrojó ligeramante, aunque ella no alcanzó a notarlo.

-S-si!opino lo mismo. Oye, ¿quién es?-dijo señalando al rubio con la cabeza- ¿es amigo tuyo?

-¿Quien?, ¿Brad? No. Es un presimido que se siente superestrella-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por fin, ¿Qué tanto te decia ese idiota?- Era Bellota, seguida de Burbuja, que se habia acercado al ver que su hermana dejaba a Brad.-Hola Dexter.

-Quien sabe, no le presté atención, solo se que hablaba de él mismo, jaja.-

-Seguramente-afirmó Burbuja entre risas.-Hola Dexter.

-Por cierto, tienes que ir a registrarte con los encargados de grupo,para que te digan en cual vas a estar, antes de que te quedes con los niños pequeños.

-Mis primos estan en eso-señaló a los gemelos en la mesa de registro.-no te preocupes.

-Ya veo, que bien.

Peter y Jake terminaron de registrarse y se acercaron al pequeño grupo en el que se encontraba su primo para entregarle una etiqueta que decia "12-14", aparentemente las edades del grupo en el estaria,notó que sus nuevas amigas tenian un igual pegada en la manga de sus playeras.

-Veo que ya conocieron a Dex.-comento Jake mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a su primo-Llegó de visita...

-Ayer, lo sabemos-interrumpió Bellota para callar al chico que parecia dispuesto a contar toda la historia y ella no tenia ganas de oir lo que ya sabia, pues Dexter las habia contado.-¿Alguna ves te callas Jake? Hablas hablas hasta por los pies.

-Si de hecho me callo cuando estoy dormido.-dijo con una sonrisa de suificiencia.

Peter se acerco a Bellota y le dijo algo que Jake comprendio como un "Ni dormido, habla en sueños" a lo que ella contestó.

-Era de esperarse.

Jake cambio su sonrisa a una sarcastica que dedico a su hermano "mayor". Todos rompieron a reir, en ese mmento uno de los monitores se acerco a ellos.

-Yo se que estan muy divertidos aqui, pero es hora de que suban al camión para irnos.-dijo haciendo ademan de mostrarles la salida-Por aqui.

Ya en el camión se sentaron hasta atras, de izquierda a derecha: Peter, Jake, Dexter, Bombon y Burbuja y Bellota, que compartian asiento pues eran 5 asientos y ellos eran seis.

Les esperaba un largo camino asi que se acomodaron en sus asientos y se prepararon para partir.

* * *

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me quedé sin inspiración y he estado algo, mas bien, Bastante ocupada, pero aqui está.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y prometo no volver a tardarme tanto en escribir =P

Por cierto, no se si a ustedes les paso pero a mi si, cuando me imagine a los personajes como todos los conocemos se me hizo raro haci que aqui hay una imagen de ellos más o menos a la edad de la historia. www . comixpedia . org / images / PPGD _ Cover1 . jpg (sin espacios, claro)

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,Ciao!! (por cierto, ¡¡Dejen reviews!!)


End file.
